Getting Under the Skin
by ty.soglasna
Summary: In a perfect world, Ron would never have to talk about his feelings at all. Draco's pretty perfect. MATURE CONTENT, kink, see inside for complete warnings. Dedicated to my bbff icanhaspancake. ::blows kisses::


**Title: **Getting Under the Skin  
**Pairing: **Ron/Draco  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **PWP (srsly), spanking, rimming, violent!sex, dirty talk (of a kind), no plot. Not even an explanation. Or a backstory. Or a context. Nada.  
**Word count: **1277  
**Summary: **In a perfect world, Ron would never have to talk about his feelings at all. Draco's pretty perfect.  
**Notes: **Originally written for the HP Anonymous Kinks Meme over at **karmicsunshine**. Prompt: _Ron/Draco, rimming, spanking, incoherent begging, bottom!Draco_. Thanks to **asnowyowl** and **nolagal** for the betas!

Guys, this is the story that made me one of my bestest favoritest fandom friends, my bbff **icanhaspancake**. This story is kind of amazing like that. Give it some love, k? :D

The Slytherin had always known how to get under his skin like no one else. Even with his closest friends, Harry, Hermione—they knew when to give him space, when to back off. Draco went right for the quick.

"Fuck, Weasley, don't hold back like that. I'm not an _infant_."

"I'm not. Holding. Back." Ron punctuated each furious word with an open-handed smack to Draco's arse, using all his strength. Three crimson hand prints burned in the wake of his outburst, and Draco breathed heavily, swaying slightly on his hands and knees.

"Is that all you've got, Weasley?" he sneered. "I'd have expected more from a—"

"A what, Malfoy?" Ron wrenched Draco's head up by the hair at the back of his neck.

"Maybe if you're good enough you can beat it out of me," Draco said, licking his lips. Ron pulled his hair tighter, hearing strands snap, but Draco betrayed no sign of discomfort aside from his straining neck muscles.

And just like that, Draco had gone under Ron's skin and pulled out this blinding fury, as if it had always been there, waiting for him. Ron growled, wordless, and his hand slammed into Draco's arse again, not stopping as the blows drove Draco down into the bed.

"Is it enough now? Now?" Ron asked as he continued to hit the purpling flesh of the prostrate boy before him.

Draco moaned.

Ron paused. "What? I don't think I heard you."

"I said no, Weasley, you couldn't give me enough if you had a fucking manual. No."

"I'll show you the fucking manual," Ron grunted. "You're not so special, Malfoy, not as perfect as your mummy and daddy and everyone you know tells you. I can give it to you as good as anyone else." Ron wrapped his arm around Malfoy's waist and jerked him roughly upright.

Malfoy moaned again. Ron seized him by the hips, nails digging carelessly into white skin.

"No you can't... just a dirty Weasley..." He was panting now, having trouble speaking.

"Dirty Weasley, eh? I'll show you dirty..." Ron bent Draco over, pushed him down so he would balance with his arse in the air, and spread his flaming cheeks wide. The first swipe of Ron's tongue passed over his puckered entrance, causing Draco to whimper and jerk forward, but Ron grabbed him by the hips and dragged him back again.

"I haven't shown you how dirty I can be yet, Draco," Ron panted. He licked Draco's crack again, then stabbed his tongue into the tight hole, not backing off until he had loosened Draco enough to plunge his tongue in again and again, fucking Draco's arse with his tongue.

"Yes, yes, yes," Draco whined, seemingly unaware he was speaking. "So filthy..."

Ron withdrew, wiping his chin on the back of his hand. He slapped the center of Draco's arse and earned a sharp intake of breath. "Hope you didn't think I was going to stop there, Malfoy. I'm gonna give it to you until you can't take it any more, and then I'll keep going, just to make sure you've had enough."

Ron lined up the head of his cock with Draco's spit-soaked entrance, pausing to feel the sphincter quiver against him as though inviting him in. "You ready, Draco?"

"Fuck, Weasley, just do it, you know I'm ready."

"I know," Ron said, then thrust forward, holding Draco still as he writhed. "You can take it, Malfoy. I wanna see you take my cock up your arse almost dry." He rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper into that tight heat.

"Fuck," Draco moaned.

"Take it," Ron whispered, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in hard enough to push Malfoy forward on the bed.

"Fuck," Draco said again, and pushed his arse back against Ron.

It was all Ron could do then not to let go and fuck the blond into the mattress like he'd been dying to do since Malfoy awoke that hungry rage within him, but he held back. He'd make sure Malfoy never doubted him again.

"That's all you can say?" he panted. "You'll have to do better if you want any more." He pulled back again and pushed in against the resistance of Draco's under-prepared arse, forcefully but slowly.

"More, I need more," Draco whined.

Ron grinned and slapped Draco hard on the side of the arse, covering the smooth unblemished skin he hadn't touched before with a red hand print.

"Say it again." Ron raised his hand and another hand print appeared next to the first.

"Need you to go faster," Malfoy said, breathing hard. "I can take it."

Ron maintained his firm pace. "Not quite good enough." He scratched his nails down Malfoy's hips, digging pink welts through the area he'd just spanked. "I can keep hitting you all night."

Malfoy groaned and pushed up into Ron.

Ron gave a sharp thrust, earning another groan, and then pulled out entirely.

"No!" Draco cried. When Ron's tongue descended to lap around Draco's entrance, the cry turned to a moan of pleasure. "Oh, Ron..."

Ron nearly caved in, right then, but he held himself together. He continued to lick and fuck the other boy with his tongue, opening him wider.

"Tell me what you want, Draco," he said when he paused for air.

Draco whined, mostly incoherent. "Want... want you to stop that and..."

"This?" Ron licked a swathe across the tender flesh where he'd spanked Draco, then nipped, none too gently. Draco gasped, and Ron repeated the action, holding Draco down as he bucked against the bed. "Not yet, you don't," he said. "Not until you tell me what you want."

"Want," Draco whined, and Ron bit him again.

"Not good enough."

"You," Draco moaned. "Want... you..."

Ron growled and surged up, biting Draco's shoulder as he plunged into him. It was impossible to hold back anymore. Ron slid his arm under Draco's hips to open him up to him further, and then began fucking him in earnest.

"Tell me again," he grunted.

"Want you."

"Keep saying it."

"You, Ron, want, _want_ your cock, your hands, give it, I can take—"

The string of incoherent words was Ron's ultimate undoing; he fucked Draco mercilessly, pushing him into the mattress. Draco didn't stop; now he was begging—the words hardly made sense as they spilled from his lips, but he seemed unable to stop.

"Ron, please, yes, like that, oh god fuck, harder, _yes_, please, please, yes, _Ron_..."

Ron came then, spasming his release inside Draco's body even as he slammed his hips forward one more time. He dug his nails into Draco's sides as the pleasure rushed through him, and Draco came with a cry, writhing under Ron and panting into the pillow.

Ron kissed him between the shoulder blades almost tenderly as he rolled off, all his anger long dissipated. Only the lust remained, which was so much the same and yet wholly different, and a slow burning desire for this boy who wanted him so much and would do so much to show it.

"I get to top next time," Draco said sleepily.

Ron yawned. "Shut up you great prick, you know you love it."

"You have the oddest ways of showing affection, Ron Weasley."

Ron just smiled. "You know you love it."

"It's a good thing I know you so well."

"What's that, a warning?" But secretly, Ron was glad Draco had figured him out the way he did. "Don't know what I'd do if you didn't..." Ron trailed off.

"What?"

"Never mind," Ron said, knowing he didn't need to say it. Draco would crawl under his skin again soon enough.


End file.
